facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Countries and Overseas Territories of the Royalist Kingdom
Countries of the Royalist Kingdom is a term that can be used to describe''' Longinus',' Royal Arcadia''' and the''' Logian Union', the three parts of the Royalist Kingdom. Accordingly, the Royalist Kingdom, a sovereign state under international law, is a member of intergovernmental organisations, therefore the Kingdoms of Royal Arcadia, the Logian Union and Longinus are not themselves listed in international organizations. On the other hand, the three Royalist Overseas Territories are territories under the jurisdiction and sovereignty of the Royalist Kingdom. They do not, however, form part of it. Instead, they are those parts that have not acquired independence, or, have voted to remain Crown territories. While each has its own internal leadership, most being self-governing, they share the Royalist monarch (Queen Sophia) as head of state. The administrative geography of the Royalist Kingdom is complex, multi-layered and non-uniform. The Royalist Kingdom, a sovereign state, consists of Longinus, Royal Arcadia and the Logian Union. For local government in the Royalist Kingdom, Longinus, Royal Arcadia and the Logian Union each have their own system of administrative and geographic demarcation. Consequently, there is no common stratum of administrative unit encompassing the Royalist Kingdom. The head of state in the overseas territories and the Kingdoms is the Royalist monarch, currently Queen Sophia. The Queen's role in the territories is in her role as Queen of the Royalist Kingdom, and not in right of each territory. The Queen appoints a representative in each territory to exercise her executive power. In territories with a permanent population, a Governor is appointed by the Queen on the advice of Crown, usually a retired senior military officer, or a senior civil servant. In territories without a permanent population, a Commissioner is usually appointed to represent the Queen. The role of the Governor is to act as the de facto head of state, and they are usually responsible for appointing the head of government, and senior political positions in the territory. The Governor is also responsible for liaising with the RK Government, and carrying out any ceremonial duties. A Commissioner has the same powers as a Governor, but also acts as the head of government Defense The Territorial Self-Defence Forces or TSDF, are the unified military forces of the Kingdoms of Logia, Arcadia and Longinus within the Royalist Kingdom and are a sub-division of the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) . The TSDF maintains an exclusive defense-oriented policy, nonetheless, has developed technologically very advanced defense capabilities. Regardless of being highly trained and fully qualified to perform the limited missions assigned to them, the TSDF are small, understaffed, and underequipped for more extensive military operations. Its activities are confined to disaster relief and limited peacekeeping efforts. Devolution in the Royalist Kingdom In the Royalist Kingdom, devolution refers to the statutory granting of powers from the Parliament of the Royalist Kingdom to the Arcadian, Longinian and Logian Parliaments. Devolution differs from federalism in that the devolved powers of the subnational authority ultimately reside in central government, thus the state remains, de jure unitary. Legislation creating devolved parliaments or assemblies can be repealed or amended by central government in the same way as any statute. Kingdoms - Logian Union The '''Kingdom of Logia' or commonly known as Logian Union, is a is a country that is part of the Royalist Kingdom. The Logian Union's legal system has remained separate from those of Longinus and Royal Arcadia constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in public and private law. The continued existence of legal, educational and religious institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the RK have all contributed to the continuation of Logian culture and national identity since the 1810 Act of Union. A devolved legislature, the Logian Parliament, was reconvened in that accord. The Logian Union '''has limited self-government within the Royalist Kingdom as well as representation in the House of Parliament. Executive and legislative powers have been devolved to, respectively, the Logian Government and the Parliament at the capital. The Royalist Kingdom Parliament retains power over a set list of areas explicitly specified in the Logian Act 2022 as reserved matters, including, for example, levels of RK taxes, social security, defence, international relations and broadcasting. Today, the '''Logian Union has a highly developed market economy, based historically on extended entrepôt trade. In addition, the Logian economy is known as one of the freest, most innovative, most competitive, and most business-friendly within the Royalist Kingdom. Accordingly, the Logian Union is a leading country within the Royalist Kingdom in scientific research, particularly technology and the most technologically advanced producers of naval and merchant vessels, since the Logian Union is a maritime country. Plus, the Logian economy depends heavily on exports and refining imported goods, especially in manufacturing, which constituted 27.2% of GDP and includes significant electronics, petroleum refining, chemicals, mechanical engineering and biomedical sciences sectors. The Logian Union, as a country, in general is conservative socially, but some liberalisation has occurred. At the national level, meritocracy, where one is judged based on one's ability, is heavily emphasised. The Logian military known as''' Logian Union Self-Defense Force (LUSDF)' relies heavily in naval warfare with a fleet of technologically sophisticated naval vessels and a historical prominence in professional naval personnel. - Royal Arcadia The '''Kingdom of Arcadia' or commonly known as Royal Arcadia, is a country that is part of the Royalist Kingdom. Although Royal Arcadia shares a close political and social history with the rest of the Royalist Kingdom, and almost everyone speaks British English, the country has retained a distinct cultural identity and is officially bilingual. Established under the Government of Arcadia Act 2023, the Arcadian Parliament holds responsibility for a range of devolved policy matters is is seen as a symbol of Arcadian identity and an expression of national consciousness. Royal Arcadia is unique in Royalist Kingdom for its social system and constitution, which completely focused on military training and excellence. Its inhabitants were classified as Arcadians. Arcadians underwent the rigorous agoge training and education regimen, and Arcadian Royal Grenadiers (Royal Grenadier Corps) are widely considered to be among the best in battle. Therefore, Arcadia's reputation as a land-fighting force was unequaled through the Royalist Kingdom. The Arcadian's legal system has remained separate from those of Longinus and Royal Arcadia '''constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in public and private law. '''Royal Arcadia '''has limited self-government within the Royalist Kingdom as well as representation in the House of Parliament. Executive and legislative powers have been devolved to, respectively, the Logian Government and the Parliament at the capital. The Royalist Kingdom Parliament retains power over a set list of areas explicitly specified in the Arcadian Act 2018 as reserved matters, including, for example, levels of RK taxes, social security, defence, international relations and broadcasting. '''Royal Arcadia '''is a wealthy country, nonetheless, is suffering from overpopulation in its medium-size territory, which deterred continued population growth and the formation of a large internal consumer market, '''Royal Arcadia adapted an export-oriented economic strategy to fuel its economy. Rich in natural resources, Royal Arcadia '''is a major exporter of agricultural products, particularly wheat and wool, minerals such as iron ore and gold, and energy in the forms of liquified natural gas and coal. Although agriculture and natural resources constitute only 3% and 5% of GDP, respectively, they contribute substantially to export performance. In addition, the service sector of the economy, including tourism, education and financial services, constitutes 69% of GDP. The Arcadian military known as '''Arcadian Self-Defense Force (ASDF) relies heavily on high-tech weapons systems designed and manufactured in''' Royal Arcadia '''and professional ground elements. Overseas Territories